Social scientists knowledgeable about family violence are needed to respond to continuing growth in interest on this topic in the areas of public policy, mental health practice, basic and applied research. The Family Research Laboratory (FRL) has been the leading center in both family violence research and family violence research training for over 25 years, responsible for many of the seminal studies in this field and a publication list of over 39 books and 608 articles on this and related topics. This proposal will fund a five year continuation of the FRL?s highly successful post-doctoral training program in family violence research. Hallmarks of this program include: 1) a focus on all forms of family violence; 2) an interdisciplinary approach that exposes trainees to a variety of research methodologies; 3) an educational experience that entails close collaboration with faculty on a variety of significant, on-going research studies; 4) an emphasis on the translation of research findings to publication and practice; 5) an orientation toward issues of family violence in minority communities; and 6) training in the responsible conduct of research on these sensitive topics. The success of this approach is demonstrated by the number of FRL trainees who have become leaders in the field and who have spearheaded the development of new sub-areas of research. It is also demonstrated by an outstanding record of publications and grant awards compiled by graduates of the fellowship program.